


Magnetism

by Echo_Delta



Series: Spiderverse Family Fluff [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Aaron Davis is a Good Uncle, Cute, Cute Miles Morales, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I felt like spreading some positivity, Really cute, Secret Identity, it's 1 am and I am thriving, jeff your dad is showing, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Delta/pseuds/Echo_Delta
Summary: Jeff doesn't recognize his son and brother.
Relationships: Aaron Davis & Miles Morales, Jefferson Davis & Miles Morales
Series: Spiderverse Family Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014708
Comments: 16
Kudos: 143





	Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puppyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyblue/gifts).



Jeff always paid attention to news about the new Spiderman, but this article in particular caught his eye. 

The title read: _Spiderman and The Prowler Team Up?_

Concern for Spiderman’s safety was all he could think of at first as he scanned the page for more details. But then he looked closer. The article’s picture was blurry, probably taken from far away, but it was clear enough to see the moment in time it captured. The two looked so out of place together, tall and menacing side by side with small and unassuming, opposing forces that should have repelled each other but somehow did the opposite. Because Prowler had one wicked-looking hand on Spiderman’s shoulder in an almost parental way and Spiderman was leaning into him, eye lenses curved upward like he was laughing. Jeff had to smile, because no matter how ridiculous they looked, these were clearly not reluctant allies. 

That these people who should never have been friends had worked out their differences and decided to help each other, well, you didn’t see something like that every day. And he didn’t know much about Spiderman, but he had a feeling it had been the young hero’s influence that had brought Prowler over to the other side.

Of course next time he saw Spiderman he would ask whether he was sure he was hanging with the right crowd, but for now he was glad the kid had someone looking out for him.

He saved the picture to his phone, wondering when he had become this sentimental. He didn’t even know these people.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :) I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I may write a sequel to this where Miles tells his parents he’s Spiderman and then his dad goes “hey wait a second, then who’s this villain you’ve been hanging around with?? I mean I’m glad you’re making friends but...?” And Miles is just like “oh no oh no I didn’t think about this what do I say”
> 
> If that's what the people want, anyway.
> 
> Side note: if anyone wanted to draw this and share it with me on Tumblr (@echo-delta) that would be... pretty cool. It's cute fluffy scenes like this that make me wish I could draw.
> 
> Oh and if anyone here is waiting on my other Spiderverse fic, I promise I’m working on it. College hit me like a semi truck and I’ve barely had enough time to sleep, let alone finish a big project like that, no matter how much I want to. (I want to punch my advisor for letting me take 19 credits.) And I want to do it right, you know? Not rush it. Once Thanksgiving break gets here I will start cracking down, so you can probably expect it relatively soon after that.
> 
> Any comment at all would absolutely make my day. Everybody stay safe out there and remember to take care of yourself! Love you all.


End file.
